L'Ombre de l'Autre
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Roxanne se demande, parfois, ce qu'aurait été sa vie si l'Autre avait été encore là. Si cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu était resté parmi eux. Si son oncle n'était pas mort. Si son père n'avait pas perdu son frère jumeau.


**A/N : très rapidement car mon clavier est cassé (j'utilise un clavier virtuel pour cette note) je vous laisse en compagnie de Roxanne :) **

* * *

><p>Roxanne se demande, parfois, ce qu'aurait été sa vie si l'Autre avait été encore là. Si cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu était resté parmi eux. Si son oncle n'était pas mort. Si son père n'avait pas perdu son frère jumeau.<p>

Aurait-elle été plus heureuse ? Peut-être pas. En tout cas, elle aurait sans aucun doute été moins triste.

Moins triste, et moins révoltée, aussi, sans aucun doute. Parce que parfois, elle a envie d'aller cracher sur sa tombe et de lui demander de lui rendre son père. De lui crier que c'est pas juste de le garder comme ça avec lui, alors qu'il a une femme, qu'il a des enfants. De lui dire qu'il l'a déjà eu vingt ans et que vraiment, maintenant, elle a besoin de lui, parce que mince, il est son père, il n'est pas censé être un étranger qu'elle ne verra jamais ! De lui dire que « Bon sang, j'ai envie de vivre sans le poids d'un mort autour du cou ! »

Parfois, Roxanne envie son frère. C'est celui d'entre eux qui se débrouille le mieux avec l'idée que leur père aime trop son passé pour vraiment se tourner vers son futur. Et pourtant, il s'appelle Fred. Elle se demande comment elle aurait réagi, si elle était née la première sous le prénom de Fredda, ou quelque chose d'aussi morbidement immonde. Sans doute aurait-elle complètement craqué.

Elle ne supporte déjà plus de voir son oncle partout dans la maison. Elle sent qu'il est là, sur les photos, derrière les rideaux, assis sur les chaises. Parce que dès que son père ouvre la bouche il est là avec lui et il s'insinue dans leurs vies et elle a juste envie de pleurer, de hurler, de tout casser. Et parfois, aussi, un peu, de mourir.

Parce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu sa propre vie. Elle a seize ans, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais ces seize années, elle les a passées à porter le deuil d'un homme qu'elle n'a jamais connu que parce que son père n'a pas les épaules assez larges pour le faire seul. Elle les a passées à regarder son père s'éloigner… non, à regarder de loin cet étranger qui n'avait jamais vraiment été là, mais toujours ailleurs, avec l'Autre.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Roxanne a seize ans, au dehors le soleil brille haut dans le ciel bleu, clair de tout nuage, l'herbe du Terrier est plus verte que jamais et elle est sûre que si elle tend l'oreille, Roxanne entendra le bruissement d'aile des papillons. Rien n'a jamais semblé aussi beau et correct, et pourtant, elle sait mieux que quiconque que comme le reste de sa vie, tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, et qu'au final, c'est juste laid et faux, comme une mélodie mal jouée, une photo mal cadrée, une crise de larmes étouffée dans un oreiller.

Alors Roxanne se sent hypocrite, là, dans cette famille qui l'aime, certes, mais pas assez pour remplacer le vide que son père a creusé en elle, une fleur dans les cheveux – et vraiment, quelle fille dont l'existence toute entière a été si dirigée par la mort porterait sur elle le symbole de la vie ? – et quand elle voit son père sourire tristement à ce que lui dit grand-mère Molly, Roxanne comprend aussitôt et elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre les mots pour savoir qu'il vient de dire « Si seulement Il avait été là pour voir ça. »

Et c'en est trop. Soudainement, tout ce qu'elle a toujours refoulé au fond d'elle décide de sortir, enfin, et elle se lève, jette sa cuillère sur la table et s'éloigne en courant, sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille qui n'a surement pas compris pourquoi elle est partie – de toute manière, ils n'ont jamais compris a quel point elle a mal, ils n'ont jamais même soupçonné qu'elle puisse se sentir ainsi trahie un peu plus chaque jour par l'homme qui est censé l'aimer plus qu'il n'aime le reste du monde, parce qu'elle est sa fille, bon sang, sa fille, pas une voisine ou une vendeuse du Chemin de Traverse !

Elle court, court, court, loin dans le jardin, loin de la maison, loin de sa famille et de ses exclamations, de son incompréhension. Elle court et court et court jusqu'à être essoufflée et alors elle se laisse tomber à terre, elle prend sa tête entre ses mains, et elle se met à pleurer. Les larmes coulent sur son visage comme une cascade de détresse, creusent sur ses joues des sillons salés, et malgré le soleil qui brille si haut dans le ciel, Roxanne a froid et elle doute de pouvoir un jour être réchauffée à nouveau.

Elle fait mine de ne pas entendre les pas qui se rapprochent d'elle, parce que Roxanne n'est pas d'humeur a parler avec sa mère – de toute manière, cela fait des années qu'elles n'ont plus vraiment parlé. Et si elle aime ses cousins, elle n'a pas envie de les entendre la consoler, pas quand ils s'appellent Rose ou Louis et que leur père à eux n'a pas perdu de frère jumeau, parce que vraiment, ils ne comprendront pas.

— Roxanne ?

Cette voix… Elle lève la tête aussitôt, parce que c'est bien la dernière qu'elle se serait attendue à entendre ici, et même ailleurs. Son père est là, debout devant elle, les sourcils froncés – surement par la colère, comme s'il était le seul à avoir le droit de souffrir, cet égoïste. Bon sang, elle le déteste.

— Roxanne, répète-t-il, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher : elle ricane. Un son laid et douloureux, perdu dans sa gorge pleine de tristesse et de rage, un son atroce et pourtant elle le fait. Elle ricane. Et alors elle sait que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Le moment de dire à son père tout ce qu'elle a eu sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne serait-ce que se souvenir quand elle s'est sentie ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie.

— C'est toi qui me demande ça ? dit-elle d'un ton agressif.

Elle peut voir son père cligner des yeux, un peu déstabilisé. Bien fait pour lui.

— Rox…

— J'en ai marre ! Je veux un père, bon sang !

— Un père ? Et que suis-je, moi, sinon ton père ?

— Oh je t'en prie, ne me sors pas des choses pareilles ! Tu as peut-être été à l'origine de ma conception, tu m'as peut-être élevée, mais tu n'as jamais été un véritable père, parce qu'avant d'être le mari de maman, ou le père de Freddie et Roxanne, tu es le frère jumeau de Fred Gideon Weasley ! Tu n'as jamais pu te remettre de sa mort, et nous sommes toujours passés derrière ! Bon sang, tu as même appelé ton fils par son prénom ! Fred le vit bien parce qu'il est si différent de toi, mais regarde-moi ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu m'apprécies, je passe mon temps à faire les bêtises que Fred ne fait pas à Poudlard pour finir en retenue sans arrêt pour que tu me remarques, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce que ça fait, c'est te rappeler ton passé de grand farceur de Poudlard et ça te le rappelle lui, cet homme que je n'ai jamais connu mais avec qui tu me forces à cohabiter, avec qui tu me forces à entrer en compétition permanente ! Et bon sang, j'en ai marre ! Je suis Roxanne, je suis ta fille, et tu es mon père, commence un peu à te comporter comme tel, je t'en prie.

Quand elle a fini, elle est inondée de larmes. Elle pleure plus qu'elle ne le faisait quand son père est arrivé, elle pleure plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, en réalité. La sensation de seize ans de non-dits enfin crachés au grand jour l'a complètement retournée, vidée, mais aussi libérée.

Il s'écoule plusieurs minutes avant que son père ne parle enfin.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu peux l'être.

Car vraiment, quel genre d'homme fait passer un mort avant sa famille ?

— Non, Roxanne, je ne suis pas désolé parce que ce que tu viens de dire est vrai. Je suis désolé que mon attitude ait pu un jour te faire croire que tu n'es pas ce que j'ai de plus précieux et de plus cher.

Roxanne ne comprend pas et voit son père s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Evidemment que Fred me manque. C'était mon frère, mon jumeau, et avant sa mort, je n'avais jamais été sans lui. Les vingt premières années de ma vie, je les ai passées avec lui, tous les jours, alors oui, quand je repense à cette période, j'ai mal. Mais… mais ça c'était avant. Je n'ai plus vingt ans, Roxanne, j'en ai cinquante-trois. Et si je regrette que Fred ne soit plus là, c'est parce que j'aurais aimé qu'il voit à quel point je suis heureux. A quel point ton frère et toi me comblez de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le remplacer à travers vous, Roxy. Si ton frère s'appelle Fred, c'était pour dire au mien que même si je ne l'oubliais pas, j'avais enfin trouvé une raison d'aller de l'avant, et pour lui montrer que je ne serais plus jamais seul.

Il soupire, mais elle ne l'entend pas, car le bruit de son propre cœur qui bat la chamade résonne bien trop fort dans ses oreilles.

— Je suis désolé, Roxanne. Je… je ne sais pas comment cette idée t'est venue, mais sache qu'elle est fausse et que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, parce qu'elle s'est jetée sur lui, resserrant ses bras autour du cou de son père, et elle pleure contre son épaule, mais cette fois-ci, ses larmes n'ont plus le même goût. Elles ne sont pas amères et douloureuses, mais légères et heureuses, parce que son père l'aime et qu'elle n'est pas qu'un moyen d'oublier. Elle pleure pendant ce qui lui semble être des heures, et enfin, quand elle a fini, elle se détache de son père et lui sourit.

— Je suis désolée…

Il sourit aussi et se relève. Il sort sa baguette magique, et fait apparaitre un ballon de baudruche rempli d'eau dans lequel flotte un poisson et Roxanne sent son cœur exploser de joie. Le ballon au poisson… Comme quand elle était petite… Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Cette preuve qu'avant de s'éloigner de lui pour les mauvaises raisons, Roxanne avait été heureuse avec son père.

Elle se relève à son tour, attrape la ficelle du ballon dans une main, celle de son père dans l'autre, et ensemble ils retournent vers le Terrier et, Roxanne en est certaine, vers la promesse de jours heureux.


End file.
